Codename Angel
by Koneko Hoshi
Summary: For centuries non-mutatnts have percieved mutatnts to be a threat to their existence. Espsecially ones who have powers that can be associated with evil. Yami and Yugi are two such mutants... YYY HIATUS


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

My name is Yugi Mutou. Nickname: Angel. I'm not sure why. All of us mutants have some kind of nickname. They say we came form come some kind of genetic defect…or …something like that. I don't know. All I know is that they have been after us for a long time. Hmm… Perhaps I should be a little bit more specific. They are an organization called "Ethay Ormalsnay " a.k.a. non-mutants that are afraid of change.

I think they are afraid of us because of an old legend. The legend says that one of us tried to take over the world. They characterize us by the wrong doings of one person. Who would want to rule the world? I'd rather watch birds fly by and twitter "hello" to each other. There are so many things I don't understand how society works or people.

The one thing I really don't understand is why they go after Yami and I in particular. Oh didn't I mention him? No? His real name is Atemu. Yami is just his nickname. It suits him. He doesn't walk, he sort of glades with an aura of confidence. I wish I had that. He does not simply stare at his enemies. No, he glares at them with ice-cold fire in his stare. Not long after we met, someone attacked me catching me off guard. I shudder to think of what happened to her. I'd probably be dead if he had not intervened. He disagrees. He says that I am stronger than I know. I just have to believe in myself. It was he who came up with calling me Angel.

They say that only two mutants in the world have the same powers and that if these two meet then they will fall in love and spend the rest of their lives together. That's what Yami is to me.

Ethay Ormalsnay targets us in particular for our power, if you can call it that. They are afraid our power above all others. It's because our mutations are commonly associated with evil. At least that's my theory. We sleep like they do, but we don't eat or drink what they do. We drink blood.

I suppose that this tale begins with me walking down a cold ally wiping away blood from my teeth with a napkin. I noticed a streetlight peering though a gap marking the end of the alley and the beginning of a commercial street. Through the light I noticed two shadows. One was my own and the other was stalking up behind me and reaching towards me ready to attack. I swerved around grabbing my attackers arm and twisting it so that he let out a cry of pain with one hand and pocketing my napkin with the other. Suddenly pair of strong arms grabbed me from behind and thrust a fist into my stomach as if to perform the Heimlich maneuver. I would not have minded this if it were not for a large gold inverted pyramid that hung around my neck. I watched in horror as my first attacker pulled out a dagger.

Just then I heard a noise that sounded like a bunch of trash cans topple over one another. Next thing I knew the arms where gone. Still twisting my first attacker's arm, I gazed at his neck and my stomach growled. I leaned towards him and bit him. He let out another cry of pain. 'He's not too bright,' I thought. How very wrong I was. I was too distracted to figure out that that he might have wanted me to bite him.

"Angel, LOOK OUT!" came Yami's voice through our mind link. I withdrew from my bite and gazed up to see my first attacker's arm raised clutching the dagger which was glistening in the moonlight come swiftly down to stab me in the back. However, the moment of impact never came. Just as it was about to stab me, someone kicked the hand that held the dagger so that it flew across the alleyway. I took a step back and saw Yami standing and glaring at my attacker with red-hot anger in his scarlet eyes. He walked casually over towards my attacker who was now on the ground searching for the dagger. He grabbed my attacker by the scruff of the neck and flipped him on to his back.

"What's your name?" It was really more of a command than a question.

"Silas" he stated with a quiver of fear in his voice. It wasn't until then that I got a good look at him. He was albino; pink eyes the color of inpatients. Hair that was as white as a sheet of paper. He had an extremely fair complexion almost like a ghost.

"Well, Silas, listen well. No one threatens MY Angel and gets away with it." Yami spat. It was then I noticed a third eye on Yami's forehead glow bright yellow, as Silas stared in horror, his pink eyes growing wider and his white hair standing up on end.

'Oh boy, may God have mercy on his soul' I thought, as Silas was knocked unconscious. Yami backed up as I turned around and saw my second attacker sprawled out on the pavement.

"Is he…? Are they…?" I asked.

"Hush, Angel' he whispered sweetly as he placed his pointer finger on my lips 'No, he's just knocked out. The other guy fainted at the sight of his own blood." He said shaking his head disapprovingly and gesturing towards Silas' friend's unconscious form further down the alleyway.

"Thanks for helping me," I said.

He smiled. I've heard that if you make someone smile it can make your day rewarding. I think whoever said that meant cheering someone up. At this moment I found that it could brighten up your day even if you aren't even trying to make them smile. For most people a smile is an everyday thing. However, getting Yami to smile is almost like getting the sun to rise at night. Even when he does smile, it is only at me.

"You did not need my help. You had a pretty good handle on the situation," he stated sitting down to catch his breath on a wooden crate.

"No, I didn't," I denied shaking my head.

"Yes you did, Angel! Again you must learn to have a little more faith in yourself," he winked. I fished for the bloody napkin in my pocket and began to clean my teeth from my …um…snack. He stood up gazing into my eyes. The heated anger that he had shown Silas in his eyes earlier had long since melted away to reveal a warm gentle caring that he gets when he is around our friends. However, it is much more common when we are alone.

"Here let me help you with that." He whispered as he leaned forward crushing my lips in a passionate kiss, taking the napkin out of my hand, and casting it aside. The next thing I knew Yami had broken our kiss letting out a pitiful cry of pain that caused a knot in my throat. He fell limply onto the wooden crate he'd sat on earlier, revealing a pink tranquilizer dart on the back of his neck. I don't know how to explain the tsunami of emotions that had arisen inside of me, except that I was numb with ice-cold anger and speechless at the same time. All I could do was watch as another pink tranquilizer dart headed in my direction. At the moment of impact I felt a loud sharp sting pierce my skin. At first my vision blurred in and out of focus. The last thing I saw was a man with pink eyes and white hair laughing in the distance. I slumped forward and fell on to Yami as I drifted into blackness.

A/N: I know…I know that cliffy was evil. The idea for the napkin came form the fact that I had my wisdom teeth out last week. When you have your wisdom teeth out, you are bleeding so much that you look like a vampire. I was still bleeding for about 6 or 7 hours after the surgery! I used tissues to wipe away the blood.

According to the dictionary an albino is someone has eyes with pink or blue irises, not brown or green, so Bakura is not albino even though he has white hair and a fair complexion. Just thought you might like to know. Please RR!


End file.
